Gorilla Grodd
Gorilla Grodd is a villain from the DC universe, and one of the archenemies of the Flash (Barry Allen). He is a super-intelligent gorilla with telepathic abilities who desires to conquer the world. He can also be considered to be one of, if not the main antagonist of the Flash series (aside from Professor Zoom). Overview Grodd was once a normal gorilla until one day an alien space ship (which would later be retconned into a meteorite instead) crashed into his African home. Imbued with great intelligence by the ship's pilot—Grodd and his future rival Solovar also gaining telepathic and telekinetic powers—the tribe of gorillas near the crash site built the super-advanced Gorilla City under the leadership of the alien. Upon being discovered by explorers, Grodd used his powers to force one to kill the alien and took over as leader of Gorilla City, plotting to conquer the world next. Solovar, however, managed to contact the Flash telepathically and warns him of Grodd's scheme, thus allowing the hero to stop him. Grodd would then continue to plague Flash and his allies for years afterwards. ''DC Rebirth'' During his time in obscurity, Grodd would escape the penal dimension he was left in only to have contracted an incurable illness which fatal effects could only be stymied by the Speed Force. To that end he would reach out and make Raijin; a former S.T.A.R Labs employee obsessed with the Speed Force, his subordinate. Whom would later go on to found the criminal organization of Black Hole backed by Gorilla City technology in his benefactors name; along with fellow scientist Dr. Carver. Eventually after Black Hole recruits Meena as the Negative Flash and employs Multiplex by imparting speed force energies unto him. Grodd used them to attack the Flash and all of Central City, kickstarting another Speed Force Storm. With their help he then steals Barry's powers. Personality In the DCAU, he is quite the ladies' man; whether he controlled them or they simply loved him. In The Brave and the Bold, he has a scientist, Dr. Sarah Corwin, assist him in his takeover. Flash believed she was controlled by Grodd, but she reveals that she helped him out of love. Giganta was in love and loyal to him; revealing that she was once a gorilla, and Grodd turned her into human, but could grow to any size. Out of loyalty, she had tried to break him out of prison several times. Grodd betrayed their affair/friendship by sacrificing her and tried to fry her brain and when she was arrested, he did not try to break her out. She broke out and joined in the mutiny but on Luthor's side and tried to squeeze Grodd to death. His current love, Tala, freed him and knocked her out. When Giganta was imprisoned, Tala became his new love interest but became Luthor's interest when the gorilla was overthrown. Tala realized her mistake and freed him to stage his mutiny. Goals and Ambitions Gorilla Grodd is (in essence) a gorilla equivelent to a human warlord - he sees others as tools by which he can gain power and he shows signs of megalomania as he is never content with victory, always wanting more power and eager to show his strength and superiority over others at every chance he gets. His ultimate goal in life is to be the master of his own empire that would span the entire globe, with humans being enslaved to his will. ''Challenge of the Superfriends'' Gorilla Grodd was a member of the Legion of Doom in "Challenge of the Superfriends". He was banished from Gorilla City and joined the legion. He builds and operates several pieces of technologies and has led the legion in several missions. Unlike in the comics, he did not have mind control but have used technologies to control his enemies. In "The Time Trap", he built a time conveyor and led members of the legion throughout time to steal treasures from ancient rulers and undiscovered areas. He and Solomon Grundy traveled to ancient Rome, stole Caesar's gold and trapped Batman and Robin in the past and left them to take the blame for the robbery. He then brought the legion to California 1849 to steal all the gold before the gold rush would occur. The superfriends reunited and traveled to 1849 and stopped the legion and retrieved all the treasures they stole. Grodd forsaw this and implanted an escape portal and the legion returned to the present day. In "Revenge on Gorilla City", Grodd attempted to claim Gorilla City and conquer the world with an army of mind controlled gorillas. At first, he snuck into the city and released a gas that would make the gorillas see their worst fear and panic, giving Grodd easy access to the throne room. He found Solovar, the ruler of Gorilla city and tried to destroy him but Solovar knew of Grodd's attacks and had him transported back to the Legion of Doom headquarters. Brainiac invented a mind control helmet which would control humans within a 1000 mile radius. Grodd planned to reroute the helmet to have it work on gorillas convinced the legion to help him conquer Gorilla City with it. He enlisted Sinestro, Black Manta, Giganta and Toyman to help infiltrate the city's defenses. Grodd broke into the city's main laboratory and used the brainwaves to control every gorilla in the city, save for Solovar who escaped and went to the superfriends for help. The superfriends broke into the lab and destroyed the helmet and all the gorillas turned on the legion and imprisoned them. Grodd's plans were foiled again but the legion managed to escape again. ''Justice League/Justice League Unlimited'' Main article: Gorilla Grodd (DC Animated Universe). ''Batman: The Brave and the Bold'' In this series, he is a super-intelligent gorilla criminal from Gorilla City. He has the strength of a normal gorilla, but he also wears a helmet that gives him psychic abilities. In "Terror on Dinosaur Island", he and his ape followers plotted to devolve the human race with an E-Ray from their headquarters on Dinosaur Island. They ran into conflicts with Batman and Plastic Man. With Batman devolved to an ape, Plastic Man helps the Ape-Batman fight Gorilla Grodd and his servants. When the E-Ray is activated, it evolved the humans (Batman put the E-Ray on reverse when Gorilla Grodd wasn't looking) back to their natural state. It even evolved Gorilla Grodd to a human who ended up incarcerated at Iron Heights in the end planning his revenge. He was later shown in "Day of the Dark Knight!" escaping Iron Heights (still in human form) and attempting to attack Batman, but stopped by Green Arrow. The original Grodd (now a gorilla again) joins Owlman and other villains in "Game Over for Owlman!" Gorilla Grodd and the Question are caught by Equinox in the teaser for "Mystery in Space!". Batman rescues Question, but leaves Grodd hanging by the flames. In "Legends of the Dark Mite!", he is brought by Bat-Mite to face Batman, apparently reading a magazine when he was transported though upon seeing Batman, attacks him without question as to what happened. He is then traded to Solomon Grundy just as he is about to strike him. In Bat-Mite's fantasy, Bat-Mite in the role of Batman prevented Gorilla Grodd from stealing a device that would amplify his mental powers. In "The Last Bat on Earth!", Gorilla Grodd forced Professor Carter Nichols to send him into Kamandi's future in order to lead the highly evolved gorillas after ursurping Ramjam against the other highly evolved creatures. He uses a sonic cannon to disable the Tiger Men and uses a giant gorilla named Tiny to smash the gates. He is shocked to discover that Batman is here and sends the Gorilla Soldiers after him. Gorilla Grodd and his army faces off against Prince Tuftan and his assembled army of Lion Men, Bear Men, Snake Men, and Rat Men. Batman, Kamandi, and Dr. Canus then join the battle. With help from the Bat Men disarming the weapons, Batman faces off against Gorilla Grodd's army as he sics Tiny on them. Batman then faces against Gorilla Grodd who ends up trampled by the retreating Gorilla Men. Batman then returns with Gorilla Grodd to his own time. In "Mayhem of the Music Meister!", he assists Black Manta and Clock King into obtaining a comm satellite about to be launched only for the Music Meister to use the rocket for his own plans. In "Gorillas In Our Midst!", he teamed up with Monsieur Mallah and Gorilla Boss to form G.A.S.P. (short for Gorillas and Apes Seizing Power) only to be defeated by Batman, Detective Chimp, B'wana Beast, and Vixen. He briefly appears in "Requiem for a Scarlet Speedster!" where he was about to saw Batman in half, only for Flash to save Batman from the trap and knock out Grodd with one quick punch. In "Mitefall", Gorilla Grodd was an unknowing pawn in Bat-Mite's scheme to cancel the Brave and the Bold series. ''DC Universe Online'' Gorilla Grodd makes an appearance as one of the bosses in DC Universe Online. Quotes Gallery Grodd_LOD.jpg|Gorilla Grodd as he appeared in Super Friends (Legion of Doom) Grodd_JL.jpg|Gorilla Grodd in Justice League Grodd_JLU.jpg|Gorilla Grodd in Justice League Unlimited Gorilla_Grodd_bb3.jpg|Gorilla Grodd as he appeared in Batman: The Brave and the Bold Gorilla_Grodd_(DCUO).jpg|Gorilla Grodd in DC Universe Online GorillaGroddLego.png|Gorilla Grodd's Lego version Gorilla_Grodd_SBPE.jpg|Gorilla Grodd in Superman/Batman: Public Enemies Gorilla_Grodd_JLATT.png|Gorilla Grodd in JLA Adventures: Trapped in Time Grodd_(The_Flash_2014_TV_series).png|Grodd in The Flash Injustice2_GorillaGrodd.png|Gorilla Grodd in Injustice 2 The_Flash_Vol_5_39_Textless.jpg Gorilla_Grodd_0002.jpg The_Flash_Vol_5_43_Textless_Variant.jpg The_Flash_Vol_5_40_Textless_Variant.jpg Justice_League_Vol_4_5_Textless.jpg Justice_League_Vol_4_6_Textless.jpg Justice League Vol 4 12 Textless (1).jpg Legion_of_Doom_Prime_Earth_001.jpg Grodd ulimate power.png Grodd ulimate power unlimted.png Luthor ask Grodd to join the team..png Grodd hold a baby.png|Grodd hold a baby Turtle. grood have mery on his archemeny..png Videos Justice League VS Secret Society The Flash 1x21 - Flash vs Gorilla Grodd Navigation Category:Mastermind Category:Animals Category:Supervillains Category:DC Villains Category:Justice League Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Teen Titans Villains Category:Flash Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Egotist Category:Slaver Category:Vengeful Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Supremacists Category:Xenophobes Category:Misanthropes Category:Social Darwinists Category:Pure Evil Category:Murderer Category:Male Category:Incriminators Category:Elementals Category:Leader Category:Deceased Category:Betrayed Category:Master Orator Category:Greedy Category:Sophisticated Category:Criminals Category:Batman Villains Category:Brainwashers Category:Genocidal Category:Mongers Category:Power Hungry Category:Pimps Category:Barbarian Category:Man-Eaters Category:Outcast Category:Deal Makers Category:Sadists Category:Provoker Category:Archenemy Category:Brutes Category:Dark Messiah Category:Master Manipulator Category:God Wannabe Category:Psychics Category:Wrathful Category:Legacy Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Tyrants Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Stalkers Category:Obsessed Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Abusers Category:Oppressors Category:Neutral Evil Category:Parents Category:Crime Lord Category:Dark Knights Category:Military Category:Green Arrow Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Terrorists Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Misogynists Category:Homicidal Category:Big Bads Category:Delusional Category:Related to Hero Category:Movie Villains Category:Destroyers